


Behind You

by tinymacaroni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, TURTLE NINO, fox alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir had to leave Paris, but who's left to protect the city?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr user as part of the miraculous secret santa exchange. Enjoy!

"Behind you!" Tortue Jade called out, just in time for his new partner to duck, barely missing the disc that flew over her pointed ears. He leapt over her, raising his green patterned shield, shattering another disc that came their way. "You good?"  
"Yeah, thanks for the save." La Renarde stood, flashing him a quick smile before grabbing his wrist and spinning them both out of the way of another attack. "You go left, I'll go right, we'll loop around her and try to catch her by surprise. Sound good?"  
"Sounds like a plan." Tortue nodded, pulling his shield in as they split paths, circling around cars and streetlights, dodging flying records as the akuma tried to hit them. They made eye contact with each other across the street, nodding at the same moment and jumping, La Renarde wielding her baton, Tortue Jade aiming down with his shield. They both hit, but their attacks clanged off of the akuma's armor as she raised an arm to block them. They leapt out of the way of another shot, and hid behind a car.  
"Alright, new plan. I'm gonna send a decoy out while we hunker down here and you shield us, and then when she's good and distracted, I'll jump out and get her. Then, we just need to trap the akuma until Mari and Adrien get back into town."  
"Works for me, just get a move on." Tortue knelt on the ground, hiding her with his shield as she closed her eyes, projecting an image of herself that sauntered out from behind the shield.  
"What, running out of steam already?" the double taunted, twirling her baton in one hand. "You're not putting up much of a fight."  
"Disc Jockey will not be defeated by the likes of you! You are not who I want. Where are Chat Noir and Ladybug?" The akumatised villain roared, launching another pair of discs at the double, who swung out of the way just in time. La Renarde was surprised at how easy it was to pilot the double, despite having virtually no practice.  
"They're not available at the moment, but we seem to be more than enough challenge for you." The double swung her baton showily, smirking at the villain. "Come and get me," she said teasingly. Disc Jockey roared in frustration again, charging after the double, and Tortue gently prodded his partner.  
"Now's your chance! Go!"  
La Renarde sprung out from behind the shield, jumping off of the hood of the car and leaping at the akuma. She lunged, grabbing away the record on the villain's back and snapping it in half, releasing the akuma. Tortue Jade reached out, capturing it and placing it in a box that Ladybug had given them, keeping it contained until she could return to purify it.  
The two heroes helped the previously-akumatised woman up, telling her she would be okay and handing her off to the paramedics on-scene before high-fiving each other and grinning. The two ducked down a back alley as the press began moving in, choosing to skip the press conference for today and transforming back to their civilian selves, emerging on the other side of the alley. "Home?" Alya suggested.  
"Definitely, I'm beat. Plus I wanna let Adrien and Mari know about how we beat our first akuma!" Nino grinned, sounding excited, before Alya gently elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Ix-nay on the eeroes-hay, you don't want us getting found out, do you? C'mon ya goof, let's go home." She took his hand, twining her fingers between his and pecking him on the cheek as they started walking back to their apartment.

***

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Nino called from the living room as Alya changed into her pajamas in the bedroom, where their kwamis lay resting on their nightstand, each with its own pile of snacks.  
"Whatever it is, I'm not leaving and I'm not cooking," she called back, tying her hair up into a ponytail.  
"Do you wanna order from that Greek place again? Their falafel was pretty good."  
"Sounds good to me." She walked out of the bedroom, collapsing onto the couch next to him. "You wanna call or should I?"  
"I'll do it. What do you want?"  
"Falafel, a side salad, and a baklava please." She moved closer to him, leaning against his side as she grabbed her laptop from the coffee table, opening it up to the article she was working on before the akuma attack. Nino called in their order, confirming the delivery in about twenty minutes, and looked over Alya's shoulder.  
"Whatcha writing?"  
"Just an article for work, and then I need to update to Ladyblog. I set up some cameras on a timer to catch pictures of the akuma fight. I figured it'd be kinda weird if Paris' number one superhero blog didn't update on the new heroes, and I want to be sure not to blow our cover."  
"You're cute when you get all… scheming." Nino kissed the top of Alya's head, turning on the TV to news coverage of the attack, and the aftermath that had not been fixed by Ladybug's Lucky Charm. "Do you wanna watch this?"  
"Yuck, no thanks. It was bad enough being in the fight, I don't really feel like reliving right now." Alya shook her head, making a noise of distaste. "Wanna watch a movie with dinner? You can pick, just so long as it's not super violent or explosion-y. Not exactly in the mood."  
"Sounds good to me." He put on a movie they had both already seen a hundred times, and it was one of their favorites. He wrapped his arm around her carefully, making sure not to get his hand between her face and the screen, or to accidentally hit where she was ticklish. He had made both of those mistakes before, and learned his lesson the hard way on the couch each night. He used his free hand to type out a message to Adrien, letting them know that they defeated the villain and that the akuma seemed to be successfully trapped in the box, before setting his phone down and leaning into Alya. They lay like that for a while, the movie and Alya's typing combining into a calming white noise, a pleasant contrast to the raucous sounds of the city and the fight earlier. When the food arrived, Nino got up to get it, handing the delivery girl some cash and taking the food to the kitchen, where he split it onto two plates and got out a pair of forks. "Dinner time, babe. Take a break." He sat back down next to Alya, holding her plate out to her. She set the laptop on the cushion beside her, taking the plate gratefully.  
"Have I mentioned lately that you're the best?" She stretched up to kiss his cheek before taking a bite of the falafel. "Well, second best, after this food. This is insanely good."  
"Y'know I'd be more offended if you weren't right, this is delicious." They dug in, watching the movie and cracking jokes with each other as they ate, eventually clearing their plates and setting them on the table. "How's the article coming?"  
"Eh, well enough. I think I might take a break for the night, I'm wiped." Alya shrugged, then leaned forward to save her work before putting the laptop back under the table. She slid towards Nino, leaning into his side and pulling down the blanket that hung on the back of the couch, wrapping it around them. "Besides, I have more important things to do."  
"Like?"  
"Like cuddle with my incredible boyfriend after we saved the whole city. I think we deserve a bit of a break."  
"You got me there." Nino smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. He started to drift off to sleep, but could feel her becoming tense next to him. He shook himself awake, looking worriedly down at her. "Babe? You okay?"  
"Yeah, I just… I dunno. Sure, I know a lot about superheroes, and I've always wanted to be one, but… What if I'm not cut out for it? What if I mess it up?"  
"Hey, you did great today. We both did." He pulled her into a tight hug. "And even if you do make a mistake, I'll be there every step of the way, always just behind you, and we'll fix it." He rubbed her back comfortingly, holding her close.  
"Thanks." She curled up into his hug, resting her head on his chest and smiling slightly, closing her eyes. "You always know just what to say."  
"That's why you love me." Nino kept his arms around her, closing his eyes too, drifting off to sleep. They stayed that way until the early morning, when the sounds of another attack outside woke them, their kwamis flying out of the bedroom. They rose quickly, transforming and jumping out the window, clambering up the fire escape.  
"Behind you!" La Renarde shouted, hitting a flaming soccer ball away from Tortue Jade and shooting him a concerned look at the smell of burnt hair. "You good?"  
"Just a little singed. Nice save, though." They smiled at each other, leaping off the roof of their apartment building and down to the streets below, ready to save another day.


End file.
